1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector including signal terminals and a ground terminal.
2. Background Art
There is known a conventional connector having a plurality of terminals arrayed in a plurality of rows, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-161414. The terminals include signal terminals and ground terminals. In each of the rows, the signal terminals and the ground terminals are arrayed alternately. It is also known that crosstalk of high-frequency signals transmitted to the signal terminals may be reduced by setting a dimension in an array direction of each ground terminal as equal to or larger than twice that of each signal terminal (see FIG. 3 of H07-161414). The array direction herein refers to an array direction of the terminals in each row.